Computing devices are often used to make purchases. A user of a computing device can use their computing device to make an online purchase. There are various electronic marketplaces for the user to engage in online shopping. Online electronic marketplaces often provide pictures, descriptions, and other information for their products. Unlike in-store shopping at a physical retail store, online shopping does not allow the user to examine the item in a real setting. For some items, such as lower cost products, providing a picture of the product and a description online is often sufficient for a user to make a purchase. However, for more expensive items, such as a painting, providing pictures and a description online might not provide the user with enough comfort to make the purchase online without first seeing the painting in person. In addition, an item like a painting can be difficult to return if the user is not happy with their purchase. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide the user with additional information, perspective, and/or interactivity in viewing, examining, and/or considering one or more items of interest prior to purchase.